The Mirror, the Seamstress, and the Wardrobe
The Mirror, the Seamstress, and the Wardrobe is a fanfiction written by Tennis Match Fan on FimFiction. Summary Explanation The story focuses on the Seamstress, who is the most powerful force in the multiverse and leaves between dimensions in a "pink void." Tennis Match Fan seeks to provide an explanation of where Twilight Sparkle and Sunset Shimmer got their clothes when they traveled to the Equestria Girls universe. Given Summary Twilight Sparkle didn't show up without clothes in the human world, and neither did Sunset Shimmer. Where exactly are there clothes coming from? Story In between dimensions, the Seamstress has a lot of time on her hoofs. It's not every day, after all, that somepony crosses to the human world. She is called the Seamstress because she weaves the fabric of time and space together. She is the greatest power in the multiverse, and yet no one is aware of her existence. But there is one other task the Seamstress attends to, something much smaller and yet so much bigger. A flash of orange, red, and yellow whizzes past her face. The Seamstress, being able to warp time, freezes the blur. It is a pony, a mare. Soon, she will be transitioning into a human as she approaches her destination. The Seamstress examines the pony. She has a golden coat, bright turquoise eyes, and a curly red and yellow mane. On her head is a golden horn. Fabric materializes in front of the Seamstress. She says nothing as she begins to work on a skirt. An orange one, maybe with stripes. Although she is intent on her sewing, sketches of jackets and t-shirts also materialize from seemingly nowhere. The Seamstress could finish everything in one instant. Instead, she chooses to work at the pace a mortal like the pony would. It is a way to pass the time, alone in the pink void between dimensions. After the skirt is done, the Seamstress floats closer to the pony. On her flank is a Sun. It is red on the top and yellow on the bottom, matching her mane. The Seamstress takes note of this symbol and returns to her work. She stitches together a t-shirt in a magenta color. The Seamstress holds it up against the pony's coat. The color suits her. The Seamstress adds the sun symbol onto the shirt. Then it floats away to begin a pile of clothing, along with the orange striped skirt. The Seamstress then trades in her fabric for a cobbler's tools. She begins to create boots. The top is curved downward into the middle, like cowboy boots. The boots the Seamstress is making are dark grey, but not pure black. A cold feeling passes over the Seamstress as she thinks of the consequences pure black could have on her multiverse. On the top, the boots are not grey. They are magenta, the same shade as the shirt. The Seamstress's lips curve into a smile as she finishes the boots. The outfit is ready. It includes footwear, a top, and a bottom. Yet is somehow feels incomplete. The Seamstress once again observes the pony. On her face is an expression of determination. It is a smirk. The Seamstress knows this, despite having never experienced negative emotion like that. The expression gives the Seamstress the knowledge to finish the outfit. She returns to her station and retrieves leather from in between dimensions. She begins stitching together a leather jacket. It is an accessory with attitude, one that will certainly match the expression on the mare's face. Finished, the Seamstress adds the jacket to the pile. She is finished with the outfit. In another instant, the outfit is on the mare. It will withstand the change from pony to human. The Seamstress lets time run again. The pony is gone in a moment, wearing the Seamstress's creation. The Seamstress is sure she will see that pony again, on her return trip. The wardrobe appears. It is as vast as in between dimensions, but as small as a mortal's wardrobe. Inside are seven outfits. They are all her creations. Seven times a pony has crossed through the portal. Each time, the Seamstress clothes them in the blink of their mortal eye. Nopony ever knows. Several world minutes pass. Time does not exist where the Seamstress lives. Sometimes she counts the minutes of one of the worlds, one of the universes, one of the dimensions. The pony does not return. The Seamstress does not dwell on it. She begins to weave time and space again. ~ About three world years pass. The Seamstress does not change. Suddenly, the mare flashes by again. She is now a human. The Seamstress seizes time. It is much faster, this time. She removes the clothes and lets time flow again. The human girl whizzes by the Seamstress. The Seamstress takes the clothes and adds them to her wardrobe. Nothing she has not done before. Expecting to be undisturbed for a while, the Seamstress turns back to her weaving. Several minutes later, the Seamstress sees something whizzing past. Once more she freezes time to examine the object. It is a crown. It is useless and meaningless to the Seamstress. After taking note of its polishes magenta jewel, the Seamstress lets it continue its journey to the other dimension. Only several world minutes later, the mare is back. The Seamstress is surprised for the first time in her existence. Nopony has ever gone across the portal twice before. The Seamstress brings back the outfit and places it on the mare. She examines the mare one last time. The expression of determination is still there. It has not changed. The mare is back on her journey. The Seamstress is back to weaving. ~ Soon, another pony is coming through. Once again, the Seamstress stops time and looks over the pony. It is a lavender unicorn with an indigo and pink mane. Her mark is a pink six-pointed star with five smaller white stars. This time, the Seamstress decides to work quicker. She starts again with the skirt. It is purple with the star symbol on the left side. The Seamstress pleats the skirt and moves on to the top. She makes the sleeves puffy, and adds a pink bow in the center. The Seamstress does not hesitate on the coloring. It is a light blue. Finally, the Seamstress turns to the footwear. She creates a pair of laced shoes and leg warmers. As an afterthought, the Seamstress stitches an Argyll pattern onto the warmers. This outfit feels complete. The Seamstress gives them to the frozen lavender mare. She pauses, then transforms the saddlebags into a backpack. In another second, the mare is released from frozen time. The Seamstress can hear her screaming. A green and.purple blur follows her. The Seamstress can tell the creature doesn't need an outfit. The Seamstress returns to weaving time and space. Trivia *In the story, Twilight Sparkle is a Unicorn. *The title is a parod of "The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe" from the Chronicles of Narnia. *Despite this parody, the story itself is not a parody. *It is suggested that 7 ponies before Sunset and Twilight entered the portal. *The story was written on July 3rd, 2014, but was not visible on FimFiction until July 4th, 2014 Category:Fanfiction